Socially Unavaible and Anger Issues
by The World Is My Lobster
Summary: Emilia Gilbert, socially unavailable, tom boy, twin sister of Jeremy Gilbert and younger sister to Elena Gilbert. She meets cocky, mysterious, Damon Salvatore and things get weird. Meanwhile her best friend Nora Lockwood is finding out more about herself, including her strange anger issues and may just be falling for her best friends twin brother. Damon/OC Jeremy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. I own nothing except for Emilia and Nora. Hope you enjoy my first chapter. This starts with the start of season one. **

Emilia's POV

I so wasn't ready to go back to school.

"Emilia, get up you're going to be late." Elena banged on my door.

I sighed. "I'm up already." I shouted back, rolling my eyes. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black tank top the cut off just under my chest, over a red short sleeve T-Shirt. I pulled on my converse and grabbed my school bag. I headed downstairs and went straight for the door.

My best friend, Nora's car was already pulled up outside my house. I smiled and walked over, getting in the car.

"Morning." Nora greeted me.

"Morning." I sunk back in my seat.

Nora grinned. "Ready to begin another fun year of learning?"

"Yeah. I'm also ready for the 'are you ok' head tilted." I tilted my head when I said 'are you ok'.

Nora laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah and then I responed with the 'I'm ok' head bob." I nodded my head when I said 'I'm ok'.

Nora shook her head and started the car. "So how are you really?" She glanced at me.

I shrugged. "I'm ok. Really." I told her when she gave sceptical look. "My life can't end because my parents did. I loved them but they wouldn't want me to stop living because of it." I explained.

Nora nodded. "I guess I can get that. Well we are going to have an epic year, no more drama or sadness." She told me.

"I'll agree to that." I smiled.

School passed by in a boring blur. I never really liked school... I don't know a teenager that does to be honest. I just... I can think of a hundred things I'd rather be doing, places I'd rather go, people to meet but no I had to be stuck at school.

Nora drove me home. I went upstiars and grabbed my skateboard. I headed over to the skate park and spent an hour there. I decided to visit my parents graves before I headed home. I sat down in front of their graves. "Hey. So school started today. It was really boring as usual. Elena is still bossing me around, which is driving me insane. Jeremy is... Jeremy. I've been looking into colleges but I'm undecided." I shrugged.

"You should look at colleges in California."

I jumped and whipped around to see a guy stood not far from me.

He held up his hands. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop." He walked over and held out his hand. "I'm Damon."

I shook his hand. "Emilia." I introduced myself standing up. "I was just... my parents." I rubbed the back of my neck. What is wrong with you? Form actual sentences!

"I was visiting too." Damon gave me this half smirk, half smile.

I nodded. "Are you new to town?"

"Just got here." Damon answered.

"Well, I have to go... Nice meeting you." I grabbed my skateboard and made to leave.

"You too Emilia." Damon smirked at me.

I got home and headed for my room, when I passed Elena on the way.

Elena gave me a small smile. "Hey." She sighed. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged.

"Where have you been?" Elena asked.

I blinked. "I went to the skate park like I always do." I walked past her.

Elena grabbed my hand. "Emilia, we never talk anymore..."

"Elena no offence but we've never talked." I made air quotes. "You always treat me like I'm a child and I don't know how to handle my own life. I don't need a mother." I pulled away from her and went into my room. I sat on my bed and did my homework, headphones in. I went downstairs and made myself some dinner, going back to my room and messaged Nora on my laptop whilst I wrote on my blog. I know it's sad but it passed the time and it gave me a way to vent. My blog was completely private so only I ever read it.

xXx

The next day Nora and I hung out with Nora at the Grill whilst she worked. "So you met a hot guy in the cemetary and you didn't get his phone number?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'd like to point out I met him in a cemetary." I pointed out. "He just appeared out of no where." I shook my head.

"Hot guy that appeared from no where. Mmmm all my dreams come true." Nora cleaned a table, putting glasses on a tray and taking it over to the bar.

I sighed. "I'm not going into this." I sipped my tea, I wasn't a coffee girl. I couldn't stand the taste of it.

Nora leant against the bar. "Well it's not like either of us have great love lives."

"Yeah well that's because I'm socially unavailable and you're..." I trailed off.

"Scary, anger issues girl?" Nora smirked.

I laughed. "Yeah let's go with that." I took another sip of my tea.

The door to the Grill opened and Damon stepped into the Grill. I blinked. "It's him."

Nora glanced in his direction. She turned to me and raised her eyebrows. "You didn't say he was that hot." She whispered.

I laughed. "I didn't say anything. You just assumed." I pointed out.

Damon walked over to us. "Emilia, fancy seeing you here." He smirked.

"Hi." I greeted him. "Oh erm Damon this is my best friend Nora. Nora this is Damon."

"Hi." Nora smiled at him. "Can I get you anything?" She pulled out her notebook.

"I'll have a coffee please." Damon ordered and turned to me. "May I?" He motioned to the opposite seat.

I nodded. "Sure."

Nora went off to clean and wait tables and Damon sat down next to me. He stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm just trying to figure you out."

I rested my arms on the table. "What have you figured out?" I asked him.

"You're a loner." He pointed out. "Or rather you prefer your own company over the company of others. You're a bit of an adreneline junkie. Probably got siblings, one you don't get on with, another you get on with well enough but you're not extremely close." Damon pressed his lips together.

I smiled. "Wow. Good analysis." I leant back in my seat.

Damon chuckled. "What can you tell about me?" He asked.

I tilted my head and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm as good at reading people as I am at getting on with my older sister." I shrugged.

"Not good huh?" Damon asked.

Nora came back over with his coffee. "You want another tea?" She asked me, motioning to my empty cup.

I nodded. "Please." I handed her my cup.

Nora walked off again.

Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Tea?" He asked.

"Yeah. I can't stand the taste of the coffee." I pulled a face.

"So you were telling me about your sister?" Damon tilted his head.

I nodded. "Yeah, she acts like she's my mother which I really don't need." I shook my head. "I'm not a child. I can make my own decisions." I sighed. "And she's always like we never talk. We should talk more. Problem is we have nothing in common to talk about." I bit my lip. "Sorry you don't want to hear me ramble on about my sister." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you have any siblings?" I asked.

Damon nodded. "Younger brother. We don't get on." He sipped his coffee.

"How come?" I tilted my head.

"Sibling rivalry mostly. Stefan has always been the Golden child. I was always more of a dark horse." Damon smirked.

Nora came back over and handed me my tea. She turned to Damon. "So Damon, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" She asked.

"Family, mostly." Damon shrugged.

Nora nodded her approval and then turned to me. "I finish in fifteen. Want to go catch a movie?" She asked me.

"Yeah, no mushy romance shit though." I told her.

Nora sighed. "One day. One day I will get you to do girly things." She pointed at me and walked off.

I laughed. "Yeah, I'd like to see that day." I called after her.

Damon chuckled. "You not into doing your hair and worrying about your nails?" He mocked.

I scoffed. "Yeah, not my style. Tom boy, much to my Mum's disappointment." I pointed to myself and shrugged. "Some girls like to read romance novels and dream of finding the perfect guy. Me, I prefer a good mystery and dreaming of getting on the Olympic diving team." I smiled. "I'm not your typical girl, I think that's why most guys don't like me. That and I'm socially unavailable." I shrugged.

Nora walked over to me. "Hey you ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded. "Well I'll erm..."

"Oh for goodness sake. Can she have your phone number?" Nora cut me off.

Damon smirked. "Sure."

Nora took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

Damon took the phone and typed in his number, before handing it back to Nora, who quickly sent him a text so he had my number.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked Nora.

Nora handed me the phone. "Bye Damon." She waved and walked ahead.

I smiled at Damon. "Thanks." I held up my phone. "I guess... I'll see you around." I followed after Nora. As I got in the car my phone sounded. I pulled it out and checked the message. _For the record, I like you just as you are. Damon x _

I smiled to myself and put my phone back in my pocket.

**And that is my first chapter. More to come soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy. This jumped out at me yesterday, it wasn't what I was going for when I started this story but I think it's a good storyline, at least I hope it is. Disclaimer, I only own Emilia and Nora. **

Nora's POV

Life at Mystic Falls had been boring as ever. I was taking on more and more shifts at the Grill to keep myself out of the house and spending time with Emilia. Though she normally did her own thing. I get that though. Emilia locked herself in her own head, whilst I wore my heart on my sleeve. I was hiding in my room, finishing up my homework, when my phone buzzed.

_Help my house is being invaded - E "(_

I smiled. _I'll be over in half an hour. _I got up and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red button up shirt.

My phone sounded on the bed. _Thank you! ")_

_No problem -) _I grabbed my keys and left the house.

I pulled up outside Emilia's house and headed for the door and knocked.

Elena opened the door. "Nora, hi. Emilia is upstairs." She let me in.

I smiled. "Thanks." I walked upstairs and headed for Emilia's room. Emilia was laying on her bed, a book in her hands. I walked over and grabbed the book out of her hands. "Game of Thrones, seriously?" I cocked an eyebrow.

Emilia sighed. "Oh if only John Snow was real." She shook her head.

I laughed. "If only Jacob Black was real." I sat down on the bed and laughed at the face Emilia pulled. "You seriously need to read Twilight."

"No I really don't." Emilia took her book back and set it on the bedside table. "So what do you want to do?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Let's go spy." I pulled her off the bed.

Emilia shook her head. "No, no, no." She repeated as I dragged her downstairs.

Elena, Bonnie and some guy I didn't recognise were sat at the table in awkward silence.

"Emilia." Elena jumped up. "Do you and Nora want to join us?" She asked.

I glanced at Emilia, who looked like she'd rather pull out her own fingernails. "We're good. Thanks, Elena." I gave her a small smile.

The doorbell went. "I'll get it." Emilia rushed off.

I looked around. "Hi Bonnie. How's your Grams?" I asked her.

Bonnie smiled. "She's good thanks Nora."

"Oh Nora this is Stefan. Stefan this is Nora Lockwood." Elena introduced me to the guy.

I smiled at him. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Emilia walked back in. "Elena it's more of your friends." She replied and turned to me. "Want to go somewhere?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure." Then I spotted Damon with Caroline Forbes. "Hi Damon." I greeted him.

"Hello Nora. You look lovely this evening." Damon smiled.

"Thanks." I turned to Emilia. "So where do you want to go?" I asked, as we walked out of the dining room and headed upstairs.

Emilia shrugged. "Why don't we go bowling?" She suggested.

I nodded. "Sure, so long as you don't mind me kicking your ass again."

"I think we're playing a different game. I always win at who can get the most gutters." Emilia smiled at me, giving me a playful push.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Lets go." I grabbed my bag.

xXx

The next day was a pep rally for the football team before the first match. I was going to support my brother Tyler. I was going to meet Em there, who I had had to beg and blackmail to come. It was late, the pep rally had been and gone and Em still wasn't here. The football game was starting soon too. Finally Em walked up carrying her skateboard and I noticed she was limping slightly on her right leg.

"Are you going to tell me why you're limping?" I finally asked her.

Emilia sighed. "I fell off my skateboard." She told me. "It's nothing." She sat down on the edge of the wall.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me see." Emilia had a thing for covering up when something was up.

Emilia gave me a look, then sighed and rolled up her trouser leg to reveal a bloody bandage. She pulled back the bandage to show a cut running up her leg.

"Jesus Em, that's really bad. It looks like it needs stitches." I exclaimed.

Emilia shook her head. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch, bloody thing won't stop bleeding though." She replaced the bandage and made to stand up and staggered, only to have Damon catch her arm.

"Are you ok?" Damon asked Emilia.

"She's hurt her leg and she needs to go to the hospital but she's being stubborn." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Emilia sighed. "I'm fine." She said slowly, swaying until Damon lost his grip and she fell, landing on her arse. "Ok, maybe not." She mumbled.

Damon knelt down. "Let me look." He pulled up her jeans, to reveal the bandage, pulling it back to show the cut. "That is nasty." He pressed his lips together.

"I think I landed on some glass. It's just a scratch." Emilia mumbled.

I bit my lip in worry. "Is she going to be ok?" I asked Damon.

Damon looked into Emilia's face. "She needs to get to the hospital." Damon replied.

Emilia shook her head. "I'm fine."

Damon looked at her with a serious expression. "Emilia this is still bleeding and you need to get it stitched or you could bleed out." Damon explained.

"Ok." Emilia nodded her head.

Damon picked her up in his arms. "I'll take her to the hospital." He told me.

I shook my head. "I'll take her."

"How about you meet us there?" Damon suggested.

I sighed. "Fine. But if you aren't there when I get there I'm calling the cops." I pointed a finger at him.

Damon nodded. "Deal." He carried Emilia over to his car.

I got back in mine and followed him all the way to the hospital. The doctors took Emilia away and I sat down in the waiting room. Damon leant against the wall. Fourty five minutes later and she still hadn't come back. I got up and started pacing. "What's taking so long?"

Damon shrugged. "I don't know. I'll go ask." He walked off.

I sat down for a few seconds and then stood up again.

Damon came back. "They running some tests." He told me.

I frowned. "Tests? What kind of tests? It's just a cut." I exclaimed.

"They wouldn't say." He told me.

Five minutes later a doctor came up to us. "Nora Lockwood?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yes. Is she ok?"

"We're waiting on Miss Gilbert's test results, they may take a few days. But she can go home now." The doctor explained.

I frowned. "Why the tests?" I asked.

The doctor gave me a small smile. "It's just standard procedure when a patient with a cut that won't stop bleeding like Miss Gilbert's."

"Is she going to be ok?" Damon asked.

"We'll know more when we get the tests back." The doctor told us. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her." He motioned for us to follow.

I rushed into the hospital room and hugged my best friend.

"Wo." Emilia hugged me back. "Steady on Nora, I'm fine." She smiled.

I pulled away. "Are you sure? You scared me half to death."

Emilia nodded. "I'm fine." She reassured me. "I just want to go home and have a nice bath."

I nodded. "Sure."

We left together.

Third Person's POV

Stefan sat at his desk in his room writing in his journal after the night's events. He'd pushed Damon and now he'd killed Mr Tanner.

_I thought there was hope, that some where deep inside something in Damon was still human. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster, that must be stopped. _

Damon looked down at a sleeping Emilia and brushed some of her hair off her face. His mind wandering back to a long time ago.

_**1863...**_

_**"Mr Salvatore." Florence looked up at him with sad brown eyes. "I do believe you're crying over me." She lay in her bed, dying. **_

_**Damon sat on the edge of the bed and took her pale hand in his, kissing it softly. "I don't want you to die." He told her. **_

_**Florence smiled at him. "I'll always be alive Damon. In here." She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. "It's just my time." She sighed. **_

_**"I love you." Damon brushed hair off her face. **_

_**"I love you too." Florence closed her eyes and stopped breathing. **_

_**"No. No, Flo." Damon shook her but she did not wake. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

Emilia's POV

I came downstairs the next morning not ready to face the day, I felt incredibly tired even after having at least nine hours sleep and saw Elena cleaning some stuff at the dining room table.

"Morning." Elena greeted me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

Elena looked down at the pocket watch she was cleaning. "Mum had told Mrs Lockwood that she would loan it to the Founders Council for their heritage display." She explained.

I looked down at a ring I didn't recognise. "I remember this. Mum said it belonged to the youngest Gilbert back in the 1800s." I smiled sadly to myself and then pretended to put it back in the box before slipping it into my pocket. "Well I'm going out." I told her.

"You're coming to the Founder's Day party right?" Elena asked me.

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure yet. Well I'll see you later." I grabbed my bag and the car keys. I had an appointment with the doctors today to get my test results back. I walked into the doctors office and sat down in the waiting room.

"Emilia Gilbert." Doctor Connor, my new doctor, since my Dad died, called.

I got up and followed him through to his office and sat down.

"How's the leg?" He asked me, sititng down behind his desk.

I shrugged. "It's ok."

"Good. Well your tests results came back." Doctor Connor told me opening a file and then placed his folded hands on desk. "Emilia, there's never an easy way to tell someone this but I'm very sorry to tell you that you have a form of cancer called Chronic Myeloid Leukaemia."

I sat there and stared at him. He couldn't have just said cancer? I couldn't have cancer.

"I know this must be a shock for you." Doctor Connor said after a long pause.

"Cancer?" I asked.

Doctor Connor's nodded. "Yes, now right now you are in what we call the chronic phase which is where the CML develops very slowly and is stable for a long time. We're going to start you off on a treatment, a drug called imatinib and we'll give you fortnightly blood tests to check on how your body is responding to treatment." He began writing out a prescription, which he handed to me, along with a load of leaflets. "These should explain more about chronic myeloid leukaemia and the treatment."

I accepted them and placed them in my lap.

"Do you have any questions?" Doctor Connor asked me.

Only one came to mind. "Am I... Will I?"

"Many people live years in the chronic stage before entering the accelerated phase. Right now you should be able to live perfectly normally with little side effects." Dctor Connors gave me a small smile.

I nodded and stood up. "Well thank you Doctor Connor. So I should start taking these right away?" I held up the prescription.

Doctor Connor nodded. "If you need any help with talking to family members or anything at all, you have my number. I'll let reception know to book you in for a check up in two weeks." He stood up.

"Ok." I smiled. "Thank you again." I left the office.

After picking up my prescription, I headed home.

Aunt Jenna was in the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey, how'd it go at the..."

I let the tears begin to fall and hugged her.

"Hey." Aunt Jenna hugged me. "What's wrong? What did the doctors say?"

I pulled away and sat down, biting my lip. "He... I... I have... I have cancer."

Aunt Jenna sat down next to me. "What?"

I swallowed. "I have cancer." Saying it out loud made it sound real.

Jenna pulled me into another hug. She held me whilst I cried. Once I was done crying, I explained to her what exactly was wrong with me, my treatment and telling my siblings.

Jeremy came home then and saw us sat at the kitchen table. "Hey. What's going on?"

I glanced at Jenna and sighed. "Come sit down a sec Jer. I erm... There's something I need to talk to you about." I patted the chair beside me.

Jeremy frowned and came and sat down next to me. "What's up?"

I took his hand. "You know I had to go to the doctors today?" I asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. So?"

"They gave me some... bad news." I tilted my head. "I have a type of cancer called Chronic Myeloid Leukaemia." I told him.

Jeremy stared at me. "Are you... Will you..."

"Die?" I asked and then shook my head. "Not yet. Right now I'm in what they call the chronic stage which is where the CML develops very slowly and can often be stable for a very long time." I explained. "With this drug they've put me on I can control it for maybe even decades but right now it's a waiting game."

Jeremy nodded and then hugged me.

I hugged him back and fought back the tears.

We broke apart and I sighed. "Well I have to go." I glanced at my watch. "Nora will kill me if I'm late." I stood up and reached for my bag.

"You're just going to the Founder's Party?" Jeremy asked. "Is that a good idea?"

"I'm not dying yet Jer and until I'm on my death bed, I plan to carry on as usual as much as I can." I explained. "Don't tell Elena. I'll do that when I'm ready." I gave him another hug.

Jeremy nodded. "Ok. You will tell her though, won't you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just... I need some time. You'll accept that I want my life to carry on as normal. Elena won't... You know how she is."

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed. "Well... have fun... I guess."

I smiled and left. I arrived at the Lockwood mansion and Nora quickly dragged me up to her room. "If my mother sees you like that she'll kick you out." She exclaimed.

I laughed and sat down on her bed whilst she rifled through her wardrobe. "Here." She handed me a blue dress with a white ribbon tie around the waist.

I cocked an eyebrow, taking the dress. "Seriously."

"You'll look lovely." She pointed to the dressing screen in her room.

I went behind it and started to change into the dress.

Nora sat down on the bed, in a pale green dress. "So how'd it go at the doctors?"

I froze and then finished putting on the dress. "Actually I need to tell you something." I sat down on the bed.

xXx

Nora stared at me after I finished explaining. "But you don't look sick."

"In the chronic phase, you don't really see symptoms." I shrugged.

Nora pulled me into a hug. "Have you told Jeremy? Elena?"

I tilted my head. "Jeremy yes. Elena no." I shook my head. "I have to be more delicate in how I tell Elena. I haven't even told her about going to the hospital yet. She would have wanted to come and then worried and fussed, which I really don't want right now." I sighed.

Nora nodded. "But you will tell her?"

"Yeah. Just not now." I shook my head.

Nora smiled. "Ok, sad stuff aside. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Nora grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.

We walked around and came to a room filled with historical artefacts. I looked down at my parents wedding rings.

"Hey I'm just going to check in with Tyler. You going to be ok?" Nora asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah." I looked back down at the glass case.

A few minutes later, Elena walked over to me and linked arms with me.

I turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Your parents." Stefan walked up behind us.

Elena nodded. "Yeah, there are a lot of memories in this room." Elena looked around, stepping away from me. "Look it's the original guest register from the 1800s." She looked closer. "Wow look at all these familiar names. Wait is that Stefan Salvatore and... Damon Salvatore?" Elena asked.

"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon walked into the room, Caroline Forbes on his arm.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hello Emilia. How's the leg?" Damon asked me.

"It's good, healing nicely." I told him.

Damon nodded. "Have the tests come back yet?" He asked.

"Tests?" Elena frowned. "What tests?" She asked.

I bit my lip.

"What tests Emilia?" Elena asked.

I looked at her. "Please can we not do this now?" I asked.

Elena blinked. "Is something wrong? Why did the doctors do tests? Are you sick?"

"Elena..." I sighed.

"Why aren't you telling me what's wrong?" Elena asked.

I snapped. "Becuase I have cancer." I glanced at her. "I was going to tell you tomorrow once all this was over." I explained.

"You..." Elena blinked. "How can you?"

Stefan stepped in. "I don't think now is the time or the place for this conversation."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Elena exclaimed, cutting him off.

I rolled my eyes. "Really. All you would do is worry and fuss, something I really don't want right now. I just want to try and do everything as normal as possible and you'd constantly remind me about it." I shouted and then turned and walked off.

I walked outside and sat down by the lake.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to let the cat out of hte bag." Damon walked over and sat down next to me.

I smiled. "It's alright. You didn't know. Thanks for what you did... You know taking me to the hospital." I thanked him.

Damon nodded. "So... cancer huh? That sucks." Damon glanced at me.

"Yeah."

"You're handling it really well." Damon told me.

"I'm breaking down inside. I'm... terrified." I ran a hand through my hair. "I mean this treatment they've got me on, there's a possibility that my body might not respond to it and I can go from what is the stable phase to the blast crisis." I sighed. "I haven't told anyone that... I don't want people to worry."

Damon placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey it could be fine."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's the waiting that is killing me."

Damon wrapped his arm around me. "It's going to be ok."

I leant into his side. "Thanks. You don't have to do this. I don't want to ruin your bad boy persona." I smirked.

"And I thought you were bad at reading people." Damon teased. "And you don't have to worry about that, let's just say I have a soft spot for you." He smirked.

I sighed. "I shouldn't be this tired."

"You've had a long day." Damon looked down at me. "Want me to take you home?"

I looked up at him. "You don't have to..."

"Hey, I want to." Damon stood up and offered me his hand.

"Don't you have a date?" I asked him.

Damon smirked. "She'll forgive me." He took my hand and we walked to his car, Damon opened the door for me.

I sat down in the passenger seat and rested my head back against the car seat.

Damon shut the door and got in the other side.

"You have an awesome car." I told him.

"Thanks." He glanced at me.

Damon pulled the car up outside of my house. "You going to be ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Damon." I got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Third Person's POV

Damon watched her walk into the house and sighed. He turned the car around and drove back to the boarding house. He walked inside and poured himself a drink.

"So Emilia? That's the whole point of you being here?" Stefan asked.

Damon downed his drink. "Quite the ringer for Florence isn't she?" He poured himself another drink.

"Florence?" Stefan asked.

"Don't act like you don't remember." Damon glanced over his shoulder. "Florence Gilbert."

Stefan walked around the table. "1863. You and Florence were the perfect couple." Stefan stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Damon poured himself a third drink. "And then she died."

"Yes, and then she died." Stefan glanced at him.

Damon grabbed a second bottle and poured himself a large glass downing it, when it burned his throat and he fell to his knees. "Vervain." He fell backwards onto his back.

Stefan looked over him. "I'm sorry." He grabbed Damon and dragged him down towards the basement.

**And that's the next chapter. So yeah, big AU, this kind of just came to me and I hope I do the topic justice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you. Bit more Damon action in this one. **

Third Person's POV

Damon lay unconscious on the cot in the cellar of the boarding house basement, his unconscious mind began to drift back to the only time he can remember being truly and completely happy.

_1863_

_Damon knocked on his father's office and entered when told. "You wished to see me father?" He asked. _

_G Salvatore looked up from his journal and nodded. "Yes, Damon. Come in. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about." He motioned to the chair, on the other side of his desk._

_Damon walked in and sat down on the chair. "What is it father?" _

_Giuseppe sighed. "Damon you are twenty three years old now and it's high time you married." Giuseppe placed his hands on the desk. "That is why I have arranged a marrital agreement with Johnathon Gilbert, to marry you to his niece Florence." _

_"Father, you cannot be serious." Damon exclaimed. "I cannot marry a woman I do not know." He shook his head. _

_"That is why I have invited her to come and live with us. The wedding will be arranged for next year." Guiseppe stood up. "That is all I have to say on the matter. Miss Gilbert will arrive tomorrow and I expect you to be there." _

_Damon sighed and hung his head. "Of course father." He stood and left. _

_**The next day**_

_Damon stood beside his younger brother Stefan as they waited for the arrival of Miss Florence Gilbert. Damon tapped his foot nervously and looked around. A carriage pulled up the driveway, the driver stepped down and opened the door. Johnathon Gilbert stepped out and helped a young woman out of the carriage. _

_Damon stared at the breath takingly beautiful, petite young woman, that stepped out of the carriage. She had long coffee brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her body was shapely and dressed in a pale green and white dress, a white sun hat on her head with a pale green ribbon. She smiled at him with plump pink lips. She took Johnathon Gilbert's arm and they walked up the steps. _

_"Guiseppe." Johnathon shook hands with his father. _

_"Johnathon." Guiseppe nodded his head. _

_"May I introduce my niece, Florence." Johnathon motioned to the young woman. _

_Guiseppe smiled and kissed her hand. "A pleasure." _

_Florence smiled back. "The pleasure is all mine sir. Thank you for inviting me to stay in your home." She bowed her head. _

_"You're most welcome my dear." Guiseppe nodded his head. "May I introduce my youngest son Stefan and my eldest, Damon." He motioned to his sons. _

_Florence turned to them. "A pleasure to meet you both." _

_Damon stepped forward and kissed her hand. "The pleasure is mine." He smiled. _

_Florence smiled at him. _

_Guiseppe and Johnathon smiled to themselves. "Damon perhaps you would like to show Florence around the house?" He suggested. _

_Damon nodded and offered his arm to Florence. "Would you allow me the honour?" _

_"Of course." Florence took his arm. _

_They walked around the house, Damon showing her the many rooms until they came to the library. Damon visibly saw Florence's face light up. "You like to read Miss Gilbert?" _

_Florence nodded. "I enjoy escaping into the pages. I may be alone in my room but in my mind I'm off exploring a new place." She glanced at him. "Do you read Mr Salvatore?" _

_"Please, call me Damon." He smiled. "And I enjoy the occasional book. What is your favourite book?" Damon asked. _

_Florence tilted her head. "I'm not sure. I love so many." She blushed. _

_Damon nodded. "Shall we continue?" _

_"Yes." Florence nodded. _

_**One month later...**_

_Tonight was the night of their engagement party. Florence was just finishing getting ready when there was a knock at her bedroom door. She placed the last pin in her hair and opened the door to reveal Damon stood there in a suit. _

_"Good evening Damon." Florence allowed him entry. _

_Damon stepped into the room. "Good evening Florence." He kissed her cheek. "I came to give you this." He opened a box to reveal a ring. "This was my mother's." He explained. "I want to ask you officially, Florence Gilbert, you have changed my life and I love you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Damon got down onto one knee._

_Florence smiled. "It would be my honour." _

_Damon smiled and stood up, kissing her softly on the lips, placing the ring on her finger. "I love you." He whispered. _

_"I love you too." Florence smiled at him. _

_The young couple went downstairs for the party and Guiseppe announced them. Everyone appluaded and toasted to the young couple before dispersing for the party. They walked around the room talking with people and accepting their congratulations. _

_The two approached Damon's younger brother Stefan._

_Stefan smiled at them. "Congratulations brother." He hugged his brother and then kissed the hand of Florence. "I hope you two will be very happy together." _

_"I hope so too brother." Damon smiled at Florence. _

_Little did the young couple know that their happiness would be short lived. _

Damon groaned and opened his eyes. He looked over at the door and saw Stefan looking in at him. He noticed his ring had gone from his hand. "Where's my ring?" He asked., trying to sit up. Damon was starving, his whole body ached from not having fed.

"You won't be needing it anymore." Stefan answered.

Damon sighed and lay back against the cot. "How long have I been here?" He asked.

"Three days." Stefan replied, his tone showing no emotion.

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned.

"During the dark ages when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgement." Stefan explained. "They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them."

Damon closed his eyes. "You know what will happen if I don't... if I don't feed on blood." He was scared and desperate.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker and eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desicate and you'll mummify. A living corpse." Stefan explained.

Damon snapped hsi eyes open. No way in hell was he going to let that happen.

"Unable to hurt anyone." Stefan added. "Ever."

"So what you're just going to leave me in the basement, forever?" Damon asked.

Stefan nodded. "I injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak, once your circulation stops I'll move you to the family crypt and in fifty years we can re-evaluate." Stefan replied.

Damon panted, it was hard to breathe. "I'm stronger than you think."

"You always have been." Stefan agreed. "But you're not stronger than the vervain and we both know it. I'm sorry. It didn't have to be this way." Stefan turned and walked away.

The Vampire Diaries

Emilia's POV

Today was the school car wash funraiser so I was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a navy blue bikini top with white polka dots. I pulled on my red zip up hoodie and white tennis shoes and headed downstairs to meet Nora.

Nora smiled at me, she was dressed in a pair of black shorted and a grey cardigan over a red and white stripped bikini top. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I told her. "Come on, lets get this over with." I got in the car.

I had gone inside to get some more towels when I heard a voice calling my name. I recognised that voice, it was Damon's. I looked around me but I couldn't see him anywhere. I followed the voice out of the school, it was like I knew where to go. I followed it all the way to the old boarding house. The front door was open so I went through it and down the steps into the cellar, where I found Damon in some kind of cell. "Oh my god!" I flung open the door and walked into the cell, kneeling down by Damon's body.

Damon looked up at me. "Emilia." He mumbled.

"What happened to you?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He tried to stand up and fell down. "I need..." He gasped.

"What?" I asked him. "What do you need?"

"Blood." He whispered.

I frowned. "Blood? Should I take you to the hospital?" I asked in confusion.

"No." Damon shook his head. "Please. Need blood." He grabbed my hand.

"Where am I going to get blood from?" I asked him, still confused.

Damon groaned. "Fridge, in the basement."

I got up and ran down into the basement and found the fridge. It was full of blood bags. I grabbed one and brought it back to Damon. "What are you going to do with this?"

Damon snatched it from me and started drinking from the bag.

I cringed and took a step back, watching him drink the blood. He tossed the bag away and stood up. He walked over to me. "Thank you." He placed his hands on my face. "You're going to forget this." He told me.

I frowned. "How can I forget something like that?" I asked him in confusion. "What? Why did you just drink blood?"

Damon frowned. "Has Stefan given you any gifts lately? Elena?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Ok, so truth. I'm a vampire." Damon answered.

"A vampire?" I asked. "Like Dracula?"

Damon smiled. "Yeah, like Dracula."

I backed off. "Oh god." I exclaimed. "I erm... I have to go." I ran for the door.

Damon appeared in front of me and shut the door. "Hold up." Damon told me. "I'm not going to hurt you." He held up his hands.

"You tell me you're a vampire and that you aren't going to hurt me." I backed off. "What do you want from me?" I asked.

Damon stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I shouted. "Answer me! What do you want from me?"

Damon walked towards me and took my face in his hands. "I don't know." He whispered. "I came back for a reason, something I've been planning for one hundred and forty five years and then there you were." He sighed. "There you were."

I blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I... care about you." Damon sighed. "And I've been done with caring for a long time." Damon stared at me.

I stared back.

Damon looked down and saw the ring on the piece of string around my neck. He smiled. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

I placed my hand over the ring. "Family heirloom."

"May I see it?" Damon asked. "I'll give it back, I promise."

I took off the ring and Damon hooked the string around his finger, he then turned to me. "Forget this conversation, you felt tired at the car wash and went home."

xXx

I woke up on the couch, a blanket over me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked down and played with the ring around my neck. A soft smile played my lips.

**Hope you enjoyed the next chapter. More to come soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all your reviews. **

Nora's POV

I was working in the Grill when Jeremy walked in. "Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey." Jeremy sat down. "I haven't seen you around lately, where have you been?"

"School, home, working here." I shrugged. "I've been taking on extra shifts here to avoid being around the house." I explained. I had always harboured a secret crush on Jeremy. I mean I spent all my time with Emilia and he hung around us too until last year and yeah... too bad he was into Vicki.

Jeremy nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be hanging around with Vicki?" Did that sound as bitter as I think it did?

Jeremy frowned. "How do you..."

"I do talk to my brother." I shrugged. Plus Emilia, really doesn't like her. I've never known Em use such strong language about someone before.

"Oh. Yeah." Jeremy sighed. "We were hanging but then I found out she'd taken these." I showed her the pill bottle. "They're Emilia's."

I raised my eyebrows. "These are still sealed."

"The doctor gave her a tonne of these but still... she needs these." Jeremy placed them back in his pockets. "I just don't get Vicki sometimes."

I shrugged. "I'm not going to tell you she's not good for you." I held up my hands. "You need to figure that out on your own." I walked behind the bar and started to clean glasses. "How are you doing?" I asked him. "With the whole Emilia thing?"

Jeremy sighed. "I'm just trying to be strong for her but I'm worried, yesterday she woke up and her eyes were swollen badly, she could barely open them. Apparently it's a side effect of the drugs. Doc said there wasn't anything they could do and it would go away naturally." Jeremy shook his head. "I hate seeing her like this."

I nodded. "Well if they keep her in the stable phase, we've all got to take the side effects. Just remember that she has to live with them, not us."

"When did you get so wise?" Jeremy asked with a smile.

I smiled back. "No idea."

Jeremy rubbed the back of my neck. "When do you finish here?"

I glanced at the clock. "Five minutes." I wiped down the bar.

"Well would you like to hang out?" Jeremy asked. "We could go see a movie?"

I nodded. "Yeah ok. I'd like that."

Jeremy and I had a surprisingly nice time. We went to the cinema and watched a comedy film and then we got a bite to eat before Jer drove me home.

"Is it weird that I had a really nice time tonight?" Jeremy asked, walking me to the door.

I smiled. "It's kind of weird but I had a nice time too." I tilted my head to the side.

"I really hope this doesn't make it even weirder." Jeremy leant in and kissed me, he pulled away too quickly for me to respond.

I blinked. "Well that was..."

Jeremy leant down and kissed me again.

I reacted and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

Jeremy pushed me back against the door, his hands on my hips.

My brain caught up with me and I pushed him back. "Ok time out." I made a T with my hands, panting slightly, I motioned between us. "We can't do this."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah."

I looked up at him. "You're Emilia's brother, her twin brother... It's just... And I mean you and Vicki." I shook my head.

Jeremy nodded again. "Yeah. Yeah you're right." But he didn't move.

"You're also an amazing kisser." I smiled. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked.

Jeremy smiled and leant in. "I could tell you or I could just kiss you again?" He kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, opening the door behind us and pulled him into the house by his shirt.

The Vampire Diaries

I woke up and looked up at Jeremy and sat up. Oh my god, I slept with Emilia's brother. I'm the most horrible friend in the existence of best friends. I got out of the bed and pulled on my clothes quickly.

Jeremy woke up and looked over at me. "You're freaking out." It wasn't a question.

I paced around my room. "Of course I'm freaking out!" I exclaimed. "I mean you're... you're Emilia's brother, which makes me the worst best friend ever." I ran a hand through my hair.

Jeremy got out of bed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me softly. "Hey, it'll be fine. Em will be cool with it."

"Cool with it?" I asked. "How well do you know you're sister?" I exclaimed looking up at him. "She will freak out." I told him. "And what about Vicki?" I asked him.

Jeremy sighed. "I erm..."

I smiled. "Exactly. What are we even doing here Jer?" I asked.

"I don't know that either." Jeremy hung his head.

"Well you're going to have to figure that out." I kissed his cheek. "And please put some clothes on." I moved away and grabbed my bag. "I have to go. I promised I'd help out with the Halloween dance."

Jeremy nodded, pulling on his shirt. "Maybe I'll see you there?"

I sighed. "Figure out what you want and maybe." I told him. "And now I really have to go."

We headed downstairs and out the door. "Do you want me to drive you?" Jeremy asked, walking over to his car.

"No I'm good thank you." I walked over to my own car. "Maybe see you tonight." I got in and drove off towards the school. I welcomed the distraction, it took my mind off of Jeremy and last night. I shouldn't be feeling like this but... Jeremy and I had hung out a lot as kids until last year, and I had always had a crush on him but never acted on it.

"Hey." Emilia walked over to me, with two bottles of water. "Are you ok?"

I blinked. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything's fine."

Emilia laughed. "Ok." She smiled. "So why are you rambling and is that..." She pulled at the collar of my shirt. "Aha, it is." She revealed a hickey. "So who is he? Someone I wouldn't approve of since you haven't told me." Emilia cocked an eyebrow.

I bit my lip. "Ok, just don't get mad." I held up my hands.

"Ok." Emilia said slowly.

"Jeremy." I told her. "I slept with Jeremy last night."

Emilia blinked. "You?"

"I'm so sorry. If it makes any difference I do actually like Jeremy, you know I've had a crush on him for like forever and I know he's you're brother and... why are you laughing?" I exclaimed.

Emilia wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She held up a hand. "He told me you'd freak out like that. I couldn't help it." She continued to laugh.

I hit her playfully. "You know?" I asked.

Emilia nodded. "Jeremy told me this morning." She grinned at me. "I'm cool with it." She held up her hands. "I like you a lot more than Vicki."

"Don't let her hear you say that." I pointed out.

Emilia shrugged. "I could take her. Oh and as a twin sister, break his heart and I will break your face." She pointed at me. "And before you ask I said the same thing to him." Emilia winked at me and then sat down on a bench, rubbing her temples.

I walked over to her. "You ok?" I asked.

"Mmmm, headaches." Emilia sighed. "I think I'm going to go home and rest up before the dance." She hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Ok. I'll come over to yours about six?"

Emilia nodded. "See you then." She got in her car and drove off.

Emilia's POV

I got home to find Elena sat in the living room.

"Hey." Elena stood up. "Can we talk?" She asked me.

I stared at her. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologise. When you told me about the... cancer, I somehow made it about me and that was wrong. I just... I want to be there for you but I don't want to push you away." Elena had tears in her eyes. "I don't want to loose you."

I fought the tears in my own eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I just want my sister."

Elena sniffed. "I'll always be your sister."

I pulled away from her and wiped my eyes. "Emotional moment over." I sniffed. "I'm going to take a nap so I'm not an actual corpse bride tonight." I smiled at her and then headed upstairs to crash in my room.

I felt someone shaking me. I blinked and opened my eyes. "Nora?" I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's six o'clock." Nora smiled. "Time to get ready."

I sat up and nodded. "Ok. Do I have time to take a shower?" I asked.

"Sure." Nora grinned. "I'm going to start doing my make up." She grabbed her make up bag.

I took a shower and pulled my clothes back on. I headed into my room and Nora did my hair for me. I had finally agreed after two weeks of solid begging to go as Emily from the Corpse Bride so Nora could go as Victoria. I had found this second hand wedding dress, whilst Nora had managed to get her Mum to let her borrow a Victoria style dress from the family vault.

We helped each other into the dresses, I can't believe I'm wearing a dress and makeup. Nora placed the veil in my hair and sat me back down to do my make up. She applied white face paint to make my skin look chalk white, she smudged black and grey under my eyes and on my eyelids, blue on my lips and finally mascara on my lashes.

"You do realise I don't think we're going to be able to drive in these dressed?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror and barely recognising myself.

"Come on, photo." Nora stood beside me and took our photo in the mirror.

We finally got to the dance and headed for the dance floor.

"Hey." Jeremy walked over to us. "You guys look amazing." He looked at Nora. "What did you do with my sister?"

Nora laughed. "Two weeks of begging and blackmail." She replied. "So... Have you decided yet?" She tilted her head.

"I need some air." I announced.

"You ok?" Nora asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just... it's a little too hot in here." I picked up my skirts and walked outside into the fresh air. I crossed my arms over my chest, it was a little too cold out here.

"Emilia?"

I looked around and saw Damon walking over to me. "You look amazing."

"Thanks. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for my brother." Damon placed his hands in his pockets. "Have you seen him?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll help you look for him."

"So Corpse Bride?" Damon asked.

"Nora's idea." I explained.

Damon's phone sounded in his pocket. "What?" He answered it. He hung up the phone. "I have to go, maybe you should go find Nora." Damon suggested.

I nodded. "Ok. I'll see you around."

Damon kissed my cheek. "You really do look amazing tonight." He told me and then vanished.

I placed a hand to my cheek and smiled to myself, going to find Nora. I found her outside, nursing a plastic cup, tears down her face. "Hey." I rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"Vicki Donovan happened." Nora sniffed. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

I hugged her. "You're not stupid. Jeremy will come to his senses. Do you want to head back to mine, we can get in our PJs, watch some scary movies and eat popcorn?" I suggested.

Nora nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." She got up and staggered.

"Ok you're not driving car keys please." I held out my hand. I drove us back to my house and we got changed and hauled up in my room and watched The Lost Boys, beofre falling asleep.

**And that's another chapter. Hope you liked the little Emilia/Damon moment. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait been really busy with stuff. Hope you enjoy this new chapter. It's set before Episode Ten but after episode nine. **

Nora's POV

Emilia and I were in her kitchen, one Saturday morning, eating breakfast. It had been two weeks since the dance and Emilia was going back to the doctors today for a check up. I'd come over to keep her mind off it. "So when are you going to make a move on Damon? He is totally into you, a blind person could see that." I took a bite of cereal, keeping the conversation off the looming black cloud.

"He's got to make the first move not me." Emilia answered. "Plus, I'm cancer girl now. Even more socially unavailable." She sipped her tea.

I frowned. "Are you not going to eat?"

Emilia shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She finished the rest of her tea.

Jeremy walked into the house along with Elena and Stefan.

I turned to Emilia. "Anyway, you seriously need to make the first move."

"Make the first move on what?" Elena asked, walking into the kitchen with Stefan.

Emilia shot me a warning look.

"Oh nothing." I glanced at Jeremy.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I replied, turning back to my cereal.

Emilia got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well I have to go to the doctors." She grabbed her bag. "Wish me luck." She raised her eyebrows and left.

"We're going to go up to my room." Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and they left too.

"Nora." Jeremy walked over to me.

I got up. "Save it Jeremy." I placed my bowl in the sink. "I really don't want to hear it." I grabbed my bag and left.

The Vampire Diaries

Third Person POV

Damon was at the Grill when his phone rang. He looked down at the ID and quickly answered it. "Emilia?"

She was crying on the other end of the phone. "Damon?" She sniffed. "I'm sorry to call but I just... I didn't know who else to call and..." She broke down, not finishing her sentence.

"Where are you?" Damon grabbed his jacket, heading out of the door.

"The hospital... in the car park." Emilia sniffed. "I'm sorry to call... I just... I didn't know who else to call..." She was crying again.

Damon got in his car. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her.

Ten minutes later, Damon pulled his car up in the car park and found Emilia sat on a bench crying her heart out. Damon ran over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, shhh."

Emilia wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

Emilia pulled away. "They... I'm... The drugs didn't work." She sobbed. "I'm not responding to them and..." She put her head in her hands.

Damon hugged her again, rocking her gently. "Shhh, it's ok." What could he say? This was not ok, this was so far from ok. He couldn't loose her. He lost Florence, he can't loose her too not now. "Hey come on." Damon took her hand. "We're going on a road trip."

Emilia looked up at him in confusion. "Road trip?"

"We're going to leave town and all our problems behind until we come back." He pulled her towards his car. "Just you and me, the open road. We can go anywhere, just forget. No cancer talk." Damon promised.

Emilia frowned. "Why?"

Damon smiled. "Because you need this. Come on." He opened the car door.

Emilia smiled back. "Thank you." She got in the car.

Damon sighed and shut the door. This was one of those times when he was glad he could hide his emotions so well. He walked around the car and got in the driver's side. "So where too?" He asked.

"Can we go to the beach?" Emilia asked me.

Damon smiled. "The beach it is." He pulled out of the hospital car park and they drove off.

Emilia's POV

"Em." Someone was shaking me.

I blinked and opened my eyes, looking up at Damon. "Hmmm." I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We're here." Damon told me softly. "Come on, it's late. I'll get us a room." He got out of the car and walked round to my side and opened the door for me.

I got out of the car and Damon took my hand. We walked into a small hotel and Damon went over to reception to book a room for us. He came back with a key and we headed up the stairs to a room.

"I got us the best room in the house." Damon unlocked the door. "After you."

"Thank you." I smiled at him. "For everything."

Damon brushed hair off my face. "It is my pleasure."

I sighed. "I could use a bath."

"Feel free, this is your road trip. Do whatever you want. How about I order some food?" Damon suggested tilting his head.

I nodded. "Sounds amazing. Thank you."

Damon smiled. "Stop saying thank you."

I ducked my head. "I'm going to go... have that bath." I motioned to the bathroom.

Damon nodded. "Ok."

I slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water, finding bubbles on the side and poured them into the bath, before rumaging in my bag and pulled out my phone. I sent Jenna a text telling her I'd be home by tomorrow night probably, that I needed some space.

Jenna replied that that was ok and to be safe.

I switched my phone off and turned off the water. I pulled off my clothes and sunk into the warm water and bubbles. I groaned and closed my eyes, this was heaven.

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, can I come in?" Damon called.

I checked the bubbles and bit my lip. "Sure." I found my cheeks heating slightly.

Damon stepped into the room and sat down on the edge of the bathroom. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've died and gone to heaven." I sighed and then flinched. "Sorry not the best time for death jokes huh?" I asked, sinking lower into the tub.

Damon chuckled. "Mind if I join you?" He winked.

I splashed him with water. "Yes. No getting any ideas." I pointed at him. "I'm not that kind of girl Mr Salvatore." I leant back against the tub, looking down to check the bubbles were still covering everything.

Damon leant back. "What would you like to do tonight Miss Gilbert?" He asked.

I thought for a moment. "I'd like to go dancing." I replied. "I used to like dances until I was forced to wear dresses." I smiled.

"Dancing it is." Damon grinned. "I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back soon, there's food in the room. Relax and enjoy." He kissed my cheek and left.

I lay back in the tub and touched my hand to my cheek. I smiled to myself, relaxing back into the tub. Once the water had grown cold I got out of the tub and pulled on my underwear and a fluffy bathrobe, folding my clothes and leaving them on the bed. I ate some of the food and then lay back on the bed and watched som tv.

The door opened and Damon walked back in carrying a load of bags. "Here." He handed one to me. "I'm taking you dancing."

I smiled and looked in the back to see a pair of jeans and a purple top. "Damon, I..."

"No none of that." Damon pointed at me. "This is going to be a fun, no worries road trip. So I'm going to take a shower, put it on, we'll go out and have fun." He picked up a bag and walked into the bathroom.

I got off the bed and changed into the clothes, which fit perfectly... wait how did he know my size? I frowned and then shook my head. No worries not now. I couldn't handle it. I didn't even want to think about what was looming ahead like a black, dark cloud, that I knew I would eventually have to face. Right now I just wanted to forget. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

The door to the bathroom opened and Damon stepped out into the room dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. "Ready?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Then lets go." He took my hand and we left the room.

We walked down the street together, Damon still holding onto my hand. I chewed on my lip. "So how are you liking Mystic Falls?" I asked him.

"There are perks to Mystic Falls." He looked down at me. "I'm looking at one right now." Damon smirked at me.

I blushed and ducked my head, nudging him. "I'm nothing special."

Damon sighed. "You have no idea how special you are." He muttered.

I shook my head. "So... where did you live before you came to Mystic Falls?"

"All over, travelled a lot was in New York last." Damon told me. "Do you want to travel?"

I smiled. "My biggest dream is getting out of Mystic Falls and seeing the world." I sighed.

Damon squeezed my hand. "Don't give up on your dreams." He told me. "Ah here we are." He opened a door for me. "After you."

"Thank you." I stepped inside.

xXx

Third Person's POV

Damon looked down at Emilia who was still sleeping his head resting on his chest. He brushed hair off her face. She sighed and moved closer to him, her warm body, warming his own. His phone sounded in his pocket and he pulled it out. "Brother." Damon whispered.

"Damon. What have you done with Emilia?" Stefan asked on the other end of the phone.

"Nothing." Damon answered truthfully.

"Damon if you hurt her..." Stefan began to threaten him.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I would never hurt her." He hissed. "Goodbye Stefan." He hung up the phone and switched it off.

Emilia stirred in his arms and looked up at him rubbing her eyes, she sat up. "Morning."

"Morning." Damon smiled at her. "You ready for a day at the beach?" He asked, running his hand up her side.

Emilia smiled at him. "I sure am."

Damon reached down and picked up one of the bags he'd picked up last night. "Here."

Emilia accepted the bag and looked inside to see a swimsuit in green, a pair of shorts and a white tank top. "How do you even know my size?" Emilia asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"I'm good at those kind of things." Damon winked at me. "Are you impressed?" He leant in.

Emilia smiled. "Impressed wouldn't be the word I'd use... Creeped out, that's better."

Damon chuckled. "Go get dressed." He ran a hand through her hair.

Emilia bound off the bed and taking the bag with her, went into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out in the clothes a smile on her face.

Damon realised in that moment he would give up everything he owned in the world to see her smile like that for the rest of his undead life.

Emilia looked down at herself. "What?"

"Nothing." Damon got up off the bed, taking a bag with him. "I'll be right out." He kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom. Damon could hear her humming to herself whilst she moved around the bedroom.

He finished changing and opened the door to see Emilia sat on the bed, typing a message on her phone. She looked up and smiled. "Nora." She held up the phone.

Damon nodded. "How's the drama with your brother going?"

"Urgh." Emilia shook her head. "I seriously want to bash their heads together." She smiled. "How do you know about that?"

"I may have eavesdropped on Stefan and Elena." Damon smirked.

Emilia chuckled. "Must be a sibling thing." She got up. "I do that too. Not that it's anything interesting. I love you Stefan. I love you too Elena." Emilia rolled her eyes.

Damon laughed. "Good impressions."

"I am a master." Emilia smiled.

Damon wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come on." He picked up another bag and they headed out, stopping at reception to hand in the key.

xXx

Damon found himself staring at Emilia whilst she layed out on the beach towel on the sand.

She turned and looked at him. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Damon smirked.

"You were staring again." Emilia told him.

Damon chuckled. "I can't help it. You're just too beautiful." He leant in to her.

Emilia's breath hitched slightly and then she cocked an eyebrow. "Does that line actually work?" She asked him.

"Sometimes." Damon didn't move.

Emilia stared up at him and then she smiled. "I bet you can't catch me." She got up and dashed towards the sea.

Damon chuckled and got up after her. He picked her up in his arms and carrying ehr out into the cool ocean.

"No." Emilia laughed. "Don't you dare..."

Damon dropped her into the water.

Emilia screamed and came up, coughing. She pouted at Damon and then splashed him with water, laughing, she began to swim further out.

Damon smiled and followed after her. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, he knelt down and kissed her softly.

Emilia blinked and looked up at him. "Damon..."

He placed a finger to her lips and then leant in and kissed her again.

Emilia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, tilting her head and opened her mouth to give him access.

They broke apart to breath. "Em..." Damon brushed a strand of wet hair off her face. "I promise you that no matter what, I'm going to be there for you."

Emilia stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I care about you Em. I..." Damon sighed. "We should head back." He told her.

Emilia nodded. "Yeah."

Together they swam back to shore and dried off before lying back on the sand together.

"I'm scared Damon." Emilia finally admitted what had been niggling at the back of her mind for so long.

Damon took her hand in his. "Whatever happens, I will be there for you." He repeated.

"Why?" Emilia asked again.

"A long time ago. I was in love with this girl... her name was Florence and she was... amazing. A lot like you actually." Damon sighed. "She died. No one really knows what from... One day she just got sick and a week later she was gone." He looked down. "I never thought I'd find someone quite like her again and then I met you." Damon motioned to her. "I don't want to not be there for you like I could have been for her."

Emilia stared at him for a while and then pulled him into a hug.

Damon was shocked and then hugged her back, enjoying the feeling of her warm body against his own.

She pulled away and they sat in silence for a moment. "We should probably get back." Emilia shook her head. "I'm so going to get a lecture from Elena."

"I'll deal with Elena if you want me to." Damon winked at her.

Emilia sighed and shook her head. "No. I've been dealing with Elena lectures since I was five, I'll be ok." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Gotta find some way to break the news."

Damon nodded. "You ready?" He asked.

Emilia shook her head. "No but I can't run from my illness and I can't run from my life either." She pulled her shorts back on.

Damon packed away the rest of their things and they headed back to the car.

xXx

Damon pulled the car up outside the Gilbert residence. "Are you going to be ok?" He took her hand in his.

Emilia nodded. "I think so." She looked up at the house.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Damon asked.

"No. I've got to do this on my own." Emilia looked out the window. "Listen... I had a great time, thank you for taking my mind off all of this." She smiled at him.

Damon smiled back. "You're very welcome."

"Erm... If it's not too much to ask... I start my chemo in two days... Would you... I mena if you're not busy..." Emilia rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'd be happy to come with you." Damon kissed her hand. "I made a promise."

Emilia nodded. "Thank you."

Damon shook his head. "It's my pleasure." He got out of the car, opening the door for her.

Emilia got out of the car and turned to face him.

Damon reached up and cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb against her cheek. "Is this ok?" He asked.

Emilia nodded, her breath catching in her throat.

Damon leant in and kissed her softly. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and then he pulled away. "Hello Stefan. Elena."

Emilia turned and saw that Stefan and Elena were stood in front of the house. "I should go." She whispered.

"Good luck." Damon whispered back.

Emilia walked up to the house and brushed past Stefan and Elena.

xXx

Emilia's POV

I headed for the kitchen and started making myself a cup of tea, Elena hot on my heels.

"Emilia we need to talk." She told me.

I sighed. "Yeah, we do." I turned to face her. "I think you should sit down.

**I hope you enjoyed the Emilia/Damon road trip. I know Damon may be a little OOC in this fic but I think Emilia reminds Damon of Florence who brought out the best in him and that died with her and now he's met Emilia and she brings that out in him again because if you go back to I think Season Two Damon said he missed being human, so I think I'm trying to say Damon finds the part of his humanity he loved in Emilia. Anyway ramble over hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. **


End file.
